


Helter Skelter

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Old Friends, Post Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slideWhere I stop and I turn and I go for a ride





	Helter Skelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts).



OJS Air flew to Helsinki on a bright April morning, Arthur already sizzling with barely contained excitement over the prospect of a three-day layover in the helter-skelter city of his dreams. Seeing as Douglas didn’t fancy spending even a minute longer than strictly necessary as a spectator of Herc’s doomed attempts at flirting with his own spouse, he decided he might as well get in touch with his old friend, see if he was up for reminiscing about the good old days of their misspent youth together.

To be honest, he hadn’t quite anticipated Milo’s enthusiastic response, nor the meticulously planned schedule his friend rattled off as soon as the four of them got through customs. As it turned out, Milo was an excellent guide, even more so when it came to the less mainstream tourist attractions; and not only that, but he also proved to be a connoisseur of the finest restaurants in town, as well as the most renowned flower-themed events of the entire country.

As luck would have it, one of the biggest international flower fairs had opened in Helsinki on the day before their arrival; remembering Milo’s fondness of everything related to gardening, Douglas very graciously agreed to grant him the benefit of his company, only to discover he was rather enjoying the event himself. It was only when they were finally standing at the entrance of the orchid pavilion that Milo extended his hand, telegraphing his own intentions as to leave Douglas plenty of chances to withdraw his own, if he so decided.

Douglas let out a soft sigh, yet allowed his hand to be cradled in a gentle hold. Neither of them uttered a word as they walked through the slightly intoxicating display of exotic flora, in a kaleidoscope of shapes, colours, and fragrances. Milo’s thumb kept tracing slow patterns on Douglas’ skin, until he finally bowed to the inevitable and let himself be kissed for a long moment, time stretching just as pleasantly as it used to do so many years before.

“You do realise I’m just an old man who’s been married three times, and has gone through as many divorces, don’t you?” he laughed somewhat ruefully, still cradling Milo’s hand to his chest.

“A very handsome man,” Milo pointed out with a warm smile, bringing Douglas’ fingers to his lips. “And an airline captain, too.”

His smile was less regretful now, and he chuckled in spite of himself. “Strictly speaking, we could hardly call ourselves ‘an airline’. It’s just the one plane, you know.”

“Still, a company you own a share of. That’s rather impressive, my Captain.”

“Yes, well,” he conceded, leaning in to press his lips ever so slightly to the side of that gorgeous mouth. “That’s far less impressive when you consider I’ve got three ex-wives to pay maintenance for.”

“So long as none of them get to do this, I don’t mind,” Milo said with conviction, his arms sneaking around Douglas as he stole another soft, drawn-out kiss.


End file.
